Her Fetish
by MercuryAshlingPrincess
Summary: Hermione's Little Fetish Rated T to be safe. Please read His Fetish if you haven't already. COMPLETE
1. His Eyes

**Her Fetish**

_Chapter 1_

_**His Eyes**_

* * *

His eyes...a bright silver, at first glance seem to be almost white even. It reminded me of snow, at times they would seem soft and calm, or cold and vicious. They could capture you and hold you within their depth so easily, and you could do nothing about it, you oculd either give into them and wait from him to be the one that broke contact, or force yourself to look away. The first choice was always the easiest. I tried not to make it obvious that I loved his eyes, expecially around my friends, but it was always so hard. 

It was hard to tell his feelings sometimes, since he hid them so well. But after a while and deep observation, I came to a conclusion.

If he was sad, they would be slightly hollow, almost dead like. They would seem to make a glassy look to them. It made me always want to reach out and hold him tight, and whisper soothing words into his ears.

If he were happy, they would be bright and lively, deepening slightly in colour. Which gave it a warm feeling to it. How I wish he would look upon me with eyes like that, instead of cruel eyes that shone with no good. Then there wer ethe times when he would be reading or deep in thought, which would make him look so carefree and innocent. It always would cause me to stare at him untill I snapped back to reality.

But the one that got me the most was when he would be mad, or frustrated with something. His eyes would go to such a deep shade of grey that it would send shivers running up and down my spine. It was whenever I would best him in class, or bite back at his harsh comments without showing fear or pain, that would upset him. And I enjoyed every last bit of it. Whenever his eyes turned that deep shade of grey, it made me want to grab him by the back of his neck and ravish his lips with my own. My lust build slightly, and I thought

Damn horomones...

* * *

**_I'M BACK!!!_**

I know I promised alot of you **_Her Fetish_**, and I'm **_SO SORRY_** it took so long for me to get it. I have been so busy lately, and just went through a harsh break up. But now that the boyfriend is gone, I now have more time (and inspiration) to catch up on my very wasted time of writting stories!! For those that have never read any of my other stories, their is a _**His Fetish**_, which is the one before this one, so please read that one before this one...actually it doesnt really matter lol!

I hope you can all forgive me for taking so long and, the next chapter should be up tommorow (im currently working on two stories now so it may be a little longer).

_**Much Love!**_

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	2. His Mouth

**Her Fetish**

_Chapter 2_

_**His Mouth**_

* * *

His lips are perfect, and look oh so kissable. They have a pale pink look to them, but when he bites them from thought, anger, or from just pure randomness, they turn a darker shade of pink, kinda reddish. They then stand out so much against his pale complection. Making my own lips dry from looking at it, even when I dream of it at night. I wonder what shade they would turn from my kisses? A deep blood red perhaps? 

Of course, not all the things that come out of his mouth are nice, but the way the curve into his trademark smirk made every girl's (and bi/gay boy's) heart skip a beat. Mine sometimes felt like it skipped two.

When he lifted them slightly at the corners when he thinks no ones looking, always make me want to ravish them. I noticed that whenever I think of him, I want to ravish him. It takes a lot of will power to hold me back from doing so.

I noticed, that when he was excited about something, he would tend to lick first his top lip, then flick his tongue down to the middle of his bottom lip. He would then press his lips slightly together making them shine moistly. If he were being seductive or flirty with a girl, he would move his bottom lip to the side just slightly, and bite down on his lower lip, giving him a seductive sexy look to his features. During one of our many fights, I had just squeezed my eyes from annoyance and lightly moistened my lips from being so dry. But when I looked back up, I didn't make eye contact with him. Instead I watched as he licked his own lips, but he hadn't even been looking up at mine at that moment. Instead he seemed to be looking at my own lips. When he finally glanced up at me, he gave off his smirk, and said something around the lines of "getting turned on there?" And even though it was a pathetic line, I must say that I DEFINITELY wanted to say yes. Oh God did I want to say yes...

Grabbing my book bag, I quickly started to dig through it. Whenever I thought of him (which of course was a lot) my lips would get so dry, and licking them would just make them crack. So I started to wear lip chap, which helped out a lot. But I couldn't find it. It was even my favourite one, blue berry. So I pulled out and applied, my next favourite one, Cinnamon. I only wore that one on occasion...the burning sensation would always make me think of my lips burning from his kisses. It would always send me into a rush, mostly because of the day that I noticed his body wash was cinnamon scented. Ever since then I despised the fact that I had to share a room. It was hard to...fix the problem I would get from him, when I dreamt of him at night, or when I would quickly run to my room after having a conflict with him.

But my God...the things I would dream of him at night. Most of which having to do with his lips, the things I bet he could even do with them... Letting my eyes flutter closed I leaned back into a more comfortable position against the tree I sat in front of. His face was the first thing that I saw as I allowed my mind to wander. He had on his trademark smirk, and slowly inched closer towards me. He didn't touch my lips though, instead he hovered over them teasingly, he would then trail his tongue over my neck in a light caress, then he would move to the sweet spot below my ear...and then slowly down and around my collar bone. His tongue swiping in a slow light manner over my slightly parted lips, under my chin, and down my neck and chest. He would then pass over the valley of my breasts, but wouldn't stop.

A hand on my shoulder suddenly snapped me out of my daydream. My heart was fluttering quickly and my breathing was heavy. My blood was pulsing heavily throughout my body...especially between my legs...

Looking up, I saw my two friends standing over me, both with concerned faces and questions. I told them that it was nothing and that they had startled me, before rising from my spot on the ground. Moving to tuck a strand of hair from my face, I noticed that my cheek felt very flushed. Smiling at my two friends, I liked my lips lightly, savouring the spicy tang of the cinnamon, before walking off towards the school with them.

It was definitely going to be a very long year...

* * *

Wow...I'm not all that sure, but I don't think that **Her Fetish**, is going to be as good as **His Fetish**, but I am trying!

I do have _Chapter 3 _completed, but I am waiting until I have a certain number of reviews before I upload it. Sorry to seem greedy, but it's just the way I'm going to do it right now.

SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO **Brylovesu253** Thank you so much for your review, it definetly put a smile on my face!

_**Much Love!**_

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	3. His Hair

**Her Fetish**

_Chapter 3  
_  
_**His Hair**_

* * *

Their's not much to say about his hair. 

At time's it would look oily, form either gel or lack of shower. Or it would look like the softest thing in the world. Whenever it looked like that, I had to force myself to behave and not run my fingers through it.

It was a dazzling natural golden white, a colour not much seen unless dyed in with chemicals. It certain lighting it would look like the purest of gold colours, and in other lighting it would look as white as the snow.

His hair always looked perfect, and if it were messy all he would have to do is shake his head and every single strand would fall into its perfect place. When I first met him, he would always gel his hair back, it suited him and gave him that evil look. Now, since he doesn't use it as much, his hair loose and wavy gives him that bad boy looks, and along with his trademarks smirk and glinting silver eyes...it would make my heart flutter with passion.

One day I was walking down toward the Great Hall to meet up with my two companions for breakfast. I was running a little late, so I tried to pick up my pace a little. More so when I felt as if I were being watched, even though the hallway had a handful of kids in it. It still made me feel a little uneasy. My body shuttered as I felt a presence right behind me. But I didn't stop, instead I flipped a bit of my still damp hair over my shoulder and continued down the hall. Cursing the fact that a group of guys were up a head of me. A group that I did not care for at all. I didn't realise that I had been keeping my eyes focused on them until they all had their heads turned in my direction, all of which smirking. Not liking that, or wanting to walk closely by them, I started to drift a little to the other side of the hall.

I quickly slowed my pace as one of the guys stepped directly in front of me. Not wanting to crash into him, I moved over to the side once again. Only to have him do the same. Stopping completely I looked up at him, ready to ask him politely to move out of my way, before I noticed that he was smirking at something/someone over my shoulder. Not wanting to know what was going on, I quickly tried to move past him one more time, surprisingly he moved as if to let me pass. Taking a few steps forward, I went to breath a sigh of relief, but it didn't last as he nudged me backwards with his shoulder. I definitely didn't expect that t happen, so it threw off my balance, causing me to stumble backward. I inhaled sharply as I fell right into someone's open arms.

The body was warm, and once I inhaled I froze. The scent I could smell was that of a Cinnamon spice...I stiffened my back, as he steadied me. His head resting to the side of mine slightly.

Did I just hear him inhale?

His soft hair brushed past my cheek, causing the skin to tingle, as he smirked up at his friend. Causing said boy, and group to snicker, though it didn't last long.

My two best friends had chosen that exact time to enter the hall. Both glaring at the boy that held me within his warm embrace.

I wanted to whine with protest when he released me from his grasp. I wanted him to take me back into his arms, to feel his soft hair against my skin once more.

I didn't move from where he pushed me, and watched as he and his group turned to leave down the hall. My friends joined me and asked if I was alright and a few other questions. I told them I was fine, but my eyes never left His back. As if feeling my stare, he looked back over my shoulder, tossing his hair our of his eyes as he did so. I watched every second of it, time seeming to slow down as he flipped hid hair. Making my knees weak. I knew both of my friends were glaring daggers at him, but I couldn't. Instead I just stared off at him.

Walking into the Great Hall with my friends, I kinda wished that I could have another encounter with him. Just minus his friends.

I wanted to run my hands through his hair, feeling the soft texture of them as they slid between my fingers.

Sighing slightly, I tried to remember how it felt against my cheek...it was almost like the softness of a feather. I suddenly got a plan in my mind, a smirk found its way onto my face. A plan that consisted of magic and numerous soft feathers...

* * *

Hehehe...ya I don't think it was all that good, but hey it's your opinions that count not mine. I hope you all enjoyed it and I also hope that you'll review and let me know how it was.

_Special Thanks Go To:_

**Twitchy The Squirrel  
writerchick13**

**_Much Love!  
_**  
_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	4. His Hips

**Her Fetish**

_Chapter 4  
_  
_**His Hips**_

* * *

One night, there was a thunderstorm, and the hall that was outside of the Great Hall was packed with students. So packed that kids were pressed right up against each other, barely able to move. Actually, no one was really moving at all. I'm not even sure as to why everyone was out here, something occurred inside the Great Hall, and then we were all sent out here. 

Suddenly, it got pitch black, to the point that I could only see the outlines of fellow students. After the shock of the lights going out, chaos started. Kids were screaming, people were moving around frantically, pushing students into each other. Not to mention that the thunder outside only added to the fear in many of the students.

One of them being myself. I despised thunderstorms with a passion.

I was shaking, my feet rooted to the ground. I just wanted the lights to come back on so that I could return to my room and curl up under the blankets. All of a sudden, I was pushed backwards as someone passed by frantically. But I didn't fall, no. Instead I got pushed into someone else, and, just as I was about to move away, their hands grasped my hips. Firm, and strong, yet gentle fingers moulding where they rested, causing me to move back slightly.

Then it happened. I caught a slight whiff of Cinnamon spice, and knew it was him. I held my body stiffly, not daring to turn and look at him. Did he know it was me that he held in his hands?

Large booming thunder echoed throughout the hall, bouncing off of the walls. It was so loud that I could feel the vibrations throughout my chest, which caused me to start shivering once more.

Damn my childhood fear. I never could get over it.

Why is he still holding me? I started to think about this, when suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as yet another boom from the thunder echoed even louder then the ones that happened before. Students all around me started to scream and move around closer together, not caring who it was they were standing beside or clutching onto. I myself screamed with them, and moved much closer to Him, until my body was flushed right up against his, causing a memorie of him holding me before once.

His left hand moved from my hip, to wrap around my waist, his right hand remaining were it rested.

It was so hard to relax, my body was so tense, it even hurt.

Jumping slightly, it startled me when he started to slowly massage his fingers on my right hip. His fingers working very lightly over my school clothes, comforting me. Of course I was tense while he was doing this, for I didn't know what he was planning, but soon enough, I started to relax into his touch.

Savouring the feeling of it.

I even had a thought of those hands doing the same thing...just minus the skirt...

Then, for some reason, he started to shift on his feet a bit. Were they maybe getting sore from standing here for so long? Not noticing at first, he moved away from me. My back suddenly felt cold and bare without him there, so I moved myself back until I was once again pressed against him. Sighing with content as his warmth warmed my back once more.

Moving my hips back against his own, I heard him groan deeply beside my ear, circling his own hips slightly, as well as tightening his hold on me. That's when I felt IT, pressing against my lower back. I could feel the heat on my face as I moved slightly forward, biting my lower lip lightly.

I kinda had the desire to push up against him, grind my hips with his own. But I held myself back.

Out of no where, a teacher's voice bellowed over the student's heads, silencing the hall automatically. I snapped my head up and in the direction it was coming from, I couldn't really place the voice with a name, but at the moment I didn't care about that. The teacher announced that we were to follow small lights back to our dorms, each dorm had a colour of its own.

Mine red, his green.

As I went to move forward, I felt him squeeze my hips once more, before he released me. His scent slowly starting to disappear along with him. Looking around, I started to move towards the red light that was to direct me back to my dorm. Though it was him that I wanted to go to, it was tempting to follow the little green lights, but I just kept on walking. A small smile tugging at my lips as I thought back to the last few minutes.

Later that night, while I lay curled up in bed I tried to imagine what his own hips would feel like under my hands. From what I remember from earlier, they were definitely strong and hard...yet soft. Would they be muscular? Smooth? Ticklish perhaps...?

I pictured my tanned hands gripping his pales hips as he had me pressed up against a wall, to the soft coushions of a couch, my bed...

Shivers of desire raked through me as I licked my now dry lips. I moved from my side onto my back, one arm behind my head, the other lightly skimming over my sides. Whenever I thought of it, my hips would tingle slightly.

Days later, I would still think about it, though for some reason whenever I was walking around or in class, it would feel as if I were being watched...

* * *

Well, there it is! _**Chapter 4**_, what'd you think? I think it turned out alot better then what I thought it was going to be...lol!

Oh, and _instead_ of sending me**_ PM's_** can you guys just send the reviews from the link at the bottom of the page? Lol, no offense but it just makes it easier on me to send dedications and stuff - I know I'm weird lol!

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:**

**writerchick 13  
Twitchy The Squirrel  
WhiteTigerOfHeavenlyDreams  
adeckofcards  
ToMoYoLuV  
**  
_**Much Love!**_

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	5. His Theighs, His Hands

**Her Fetish  
**_Chapter 5  
_**_His Theighs...His Hands  
_**

* * *

Finally it was Christmas, one of my favourite times of the year. Though this year, I sadly wasn't returning home for the holidays. My mother and father decided to go with some friends last minute on a vacation to some resort. Nice of them to not invite me...but oh well, not much can be done about it, and I went with them last time anyways.

Stepping into the shower, I sighed as a stream of warm water hits my body and dampens my hair. My body is still as I allow the water to cascade over me, before finally getting to work on cleaning myself up.

Twenty minutes later, I forced myself to leave the relaxing powers of the shower stall, and make my way back to my dorm room, where I get changed into a plain and fitting black T-shirt with a low cut neck (it feels like it suffocates me when they're too close around my neck). Looking around I spy one of my favourite skirts, faded from years of wear. I also threw on a pair of socks as well as a pair of comfy shoes before heading out of my room and off towards the Great Hall for breakfast (I know that they're not winter clothing, but I wasn't really planning on going outside). Pulling my hair up and into a bun on the way. I didn't bother with makeup, sometimes I would put a little bit on, but today I didn't really feel like it.

Since it's of course the Christmas holidays, everyone has gone home except for 4 other students, including myself, and a small handful of the teachers. There were two Ravenclaw students, myself, and of course Him. I glared off to the side towards a wall in thought. Why was it that he remained behind anyways? He never stays behind, I hear that he usually goes off to some high-class exotic locations with his parents every year.

Oh well, it doesn't really matter I guess, which was my thought as I made my way into the Great Hall.

It was silent as we both sat there and ate. The only sound was the scraping of his fork against his plate, glasses being raised and placed back down onto the table, the crunching of food, and every now and then the occasional shuffle.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw him brace his arm up onto the table and lean against it. The side of his face not covered by his arm was facing me, and from what I could see, he was off in his own little world. Maybe he was still tired? Or there was something on his mind? Oh well, I raised a slice of toast up to my mouth, taking a bite out of it, chewing, and then repeating the process after I had swallowed.

While I ate, I stole a glance back over towards him. His attire consisted of a white button-up shirt (top few buttons opened), that's sleeves went to just above the elbow, and a pair of blue fitted jeans. My eyes roamed over the sides of his legs and up to his thighs...imagining what his muscle tone on them looked like underneath the material..

I shifted a bit in my seat and glanced away from him, moving my legs as they started to tingle from my thought. Why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be! But it's so hard not noticing what his body looks like, and imagining what he may look like...My breathing hitches slightly at the thought, as I try not to allow the questions in my mind get to me...Which did he prefer, I wondered, boxers or briefs? What was his preference with girl's underwear? Thongs, normal..? Would his thighs be muscular from hours of Quidditch training? How would they feel if I were to squeeze my hands around them, laying under him...? I shook my head again, to attempt to rid myself of the thought. Though..I still wondered of course...

A warm heat started to rise up into my cheeks. Trying to distract myself with breakfast, I stretched my arm out towards the bowl of baccon, which sat on the table in front of me. Before I knew it our hands collided as we both went to take hold of the tongs. Of course we wanted the same thing at the exact same time!

He mumbled something under his breath that I didn't make out, but knew he was referring to me to go first since he moved his hand back towards himself.

Quickly I took hold of the tongs and piled a few slices of baccon onto my plate. I noted the ink smudges on my hand and compared them to his clean smooth ones. I also saw how my nails were so worn down from me chewing constantly at them, and again comparing them to his, which were nicely cut and smooth. Perfect.

I glanced over at his hand that rested on the table, then back to the plate in front of me. Closing my eyes I pictured his hands enveloping my own, his hands fisted in my hair, roaming down my body, rubbing over my..

The tongs I held hit the bowl quickly as I gapped out, the sound snapping me out of my daydream. My face felt even warmer as I hoped that he wasn't watching me. I felt the back of my neck tingle in a bit of a...blood rush?

Suddenly a loud clanging sound echoed throughout the Great Hall as his chair fell to the floor, my body jumping in surprise. I looked up at him, noticing that he seemed to be a little tense. His body turning towards my direction as he started to walk away. Yet he didn't walk past me. He stopped right behind me...I held my breath...not knowing what it was that he was doing.

His hand appeared beside me, startling me slightly, as he reached out towards the bowl of baccon, leaning over me slightly.

My body remained tense as I held my breath...

Raising my eyes up over my shoulder towards him as his arm moved back past me, his eyes glancing down but not at my face. He brought a slice of baccon to his lips and...smirked?

Glancing down I saw what he saw...

The top of my lacy red bra... 

* * *

HEY!! Oh my...I know it's taken so long to get this Chapter up, I've had a lot of stuff going on and I had no inspiration or anything to write, so last night I was up untill 1 am trying to get everything in order for this and other sortie of mine that aren't comepleted. It may not be as good as my other chapters but I'm trying to get back into the flow of things. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:  
****adeckofcards  
Brylovesu253  
Twitchy the Squirrel  
writerchick13  
ph0shzl  
Princesspam_  
_**  
_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	6. His Torso

__

**Her Fetish**

__

Chapter 6

**_His Torso_  
**

* * *

I stetched out, on my stomache, on my towel that lay on the dock along with Ginny's and a few others. The sun warming my back and legs.

The teachers decided that it was much too hot of a day and gave everyone the day off to relax. The majority of the school population was outside finding activities to pass the time, relaxing in the shade, or swimming like myself and a good amount of other people. While I was on my way down to the lake, there were much complaints about the heat, and was it ever HOT, but I absolutely LOVED it. I also over heard a few students commenting on how lucky the Slytherins were, there dorms being in the cool dungeons and all (which must be nice on days like today).

Actually, today's heat even gave me the perfect opportunity to try out my new bathing suit. A very nice powder blue bikini, outlined with a dusty purple. When Ginny and I went shopping, it was the first thing that caught my eye. It was revealing...quite actually...but I thought "Hey there's only one month left to go of school, why not let loose and relax?" So..I did. And I'm glad that I choose to. When I first walked outside with it on I was a little worried, but that's all gone now. I'm so RELAXED! I'm just taking it easy.

"I think I'm going to go test the water," I said to Ginny, who was applying her fourth layer of sunscreen. Poor Ginny...she burns very easily, and there are very little clouds out to shade her sensitive skin from the sun.

Walking down to the end of the dock, I dove right in (checking to make sure I didn't loose my top after hitting the water).

I glided around a few feet under the water for a few moments. Enjoying the feel of the water against my exposed skin. No wonder why girls wore bikinis so much.

As I rose to the surface, my head tilted back to keep the hair out of my face. My mind was absolutely clear, relaxed, just empty of all distractions, not a care in the world...

And then I saw HIM.

HE just HAD to be standing there by the trees.

I could almost FEEL his eyes on me. I knew that he wasn't the only other person watching me, but it felt like it was only HIM.

I let my eyes look over his torso briefly. From where I sat in the water, I could clearly see that he has very nice muscles, and a very nice tone to them. Though they weren't the kind of muscles that were bulging out (THANK GOD). That I don't find all that attractive. But his was perfect. The right size, from what I could tell. He had a nice outline of abs (though I couldn't see how many he had), and he even had a patch of hair leading from his belly button. right down to the top of his shorts...I bet it went even further...

Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to re-focus, but when I opened them again, my focus was once more on him. His posture was rigid where he was standing with his friends. His eyes seemed to linger on my bikini top for a moment, I knew I should have crossed my arms over my chest, or something, but I didn't. I just stood there. And then his eyes started to roam. From my neck, down, his eyes looked, not staying in one place for long. Until he was once more staring at my chest.

Glancing down I saw as to why. My nipples had erected from the cool water...

I could feel a slight heat rising up to my cheeks, and as I glanced back up towards him, our eyes met briefly.

It was because of that, that shocked me into realization as to the situation. I quickly slid my body a little lower in to the water, before heading towards the dock. Quickly climbing out, I jogged back to the group and wrapped my towel around myself. Fixing my bikini while doing so. Ginny commented on my slightly heavy breathing, I told her "It was from the swim." But I knew it wasn't, I was a great swimmer and it took a lot to tire me to a heavy breath...

It took HIM to do it.

Glancing over to where he had been standing talking to his friends, I didn't quite hear what was being said, but by the way his buddies kept glancing at me I had a feeling it wasn't all that appropriate. So, I engrosed myself into a conversation with Ginny about her coming into the water with me. It took a while but she finally caved in.

I decided to race her, first one in won.

Sure I knew that when I ran, my boobs bounced more, due to the two piece suit, but that actually didn't bother me too much. I was having fun, so who cared? Besides...I was secretly hoping that he was watching me...damn horomones, and my want to attract HIS attention...

I of course won the race, as I dove smoothly back into the water. As I came back up she splashed water at me and demanded a re-match. I mearly laughed at her, shaking my head as she suddenly changed her track from a re-match to that of a Harry asking her out on a date. I glanced over her should as she continued to ramble on, right over her shoulder to HIM, who was currently fidgeting around. Running a hand through his hair, moving around and trying to fix his shorts, and even pinching his nose. His face holding a glare look to it, but almost like he was annoyed by something he was thinking about, and glancing down, I think I knew why. His shorts, had a slight buldge in them...

Seeing this made me want to laugh, blush, look away, but I continued to stare...my lower body giving off a strange tingling sensation, that worked all the way up my stomach, and up my neck. Making me want to shiver...

I kept on staring as he bent to retrieve his towel off of the ground, before pivoting on his heel back towards the school. Though, the path he choose allowed me to watch him go all the way there. So I watched as he strarted at a normal pace, slowly gaining speed, then (maybe he thought no one was looking?) he took off into a jog, then a flat out run.

Something must of been bothering him...

Something was bothering me...but not in a bad way...

My eyes continued to linger for a moment on the closed doors of the school, before Ginny caught my attention by stating that I wasn't paying attention to her.

Quickly mumbling my apologies, I told her that I had too much sun. Quickly I swam to shore, gathered my things, and went back to the school. Not stopping until I was safely back in my room. I leaned back against my door, the tingling sensation still working it's way through me...My legs even started to shake slightly.

Sighing I walked towards my bed, throwing my bag and towel onto the floor as I collapsed onto my bed. My eyes staring at the ceiling.

Images of him in nothing but his shorts appeared in my head. They wouldn't stop. My hands worked they way up to my now closed eyes, rubbing them slightly, and moaning in slight frustration...I knew that once the summer hit, it would be fine and everything would get better...wouldn't it? I'd stop thinking about him, and be free of him...wouldn't I? So far, even if I haven't seen him in more than a week, I would be fine...except at night...when my dreams took control of me, and I had no control over them...though they weren't...bad dreams...but..still...

I shifted myself on my bed so that I was sitting up and looking out the window. My legs curled under me...though due to the position I was in, I felt a slight dampness, which made me sigh, and then moan. But of course, no matter what way I shifted, I could still feel it, actually, shifting only made it worse. _'Great...' _I thought, _'He's just a guy, and one that's not always the greatest, and yet HE makes me feel...mmmm...'_I glanced back out the window...everyone was down at the lake, and seeing as how hot it was up in the tower, no one would be coming back much too soon...probably not another few hours...

I decided to quickly wash my hair, so, still in my bikini, I wandered down to the Griffendor showers.

Leaving my bikini on, I stepped into the stall and turned on the ice cold water to try and shock my mind onto something else. After some time, I realised that it wasn't working, I turned the taps to a regular temperature, and started to lather soap into my hair.

After I was finished, I braced my forehead on the cool shower wall (the water still running), slowly turning so that my back was then against the cool wall, my head leaned back slightly...

How is it that he can do this to me so easily?

Sliding down the wall, I closed my eyes. This time, what I saw, was him standing infront of me. His hair slowly starting to mold to his face as the water rained down on him. He had his trademark smirk on, yet it was more gentle then it usually looked. Silver eyes kept in contact with mine as he slowly bent his knees, comming closer to me. My breathing became heavy, as he leaned in to kiss my lips. One hand he placed around me, pulling me slightly closer. While the other went up to the back of my head, curling and twisting his fingers into it.

As our tongues danced slowly, his hand in my hair, drifted down to the tie of my bikini, giving it a slight tug. The strings fells away slowly...then the second set of ties were undone, causing my bikini to fall off of me, but I didn't care...

His hands were on my chest by the time mine started their own journey. First over the tight muscles of his shoulders, evenly working down around the base of his neck, over his chest, down lower to his tight, toned, abs..then I brushed my finger tips over the neat, blonde curls just under his belly button...

His finger tips giving my nipples a slight...

The door to the girls washroom banged open, and voices drifted in. This shocked me back to reality, I hadn't even realised that my hands were drifting over myself until that moment. I jumped up to my feet and turned the shower off. Blushing slightly, and glad that there were screens set up that separated the showers from view.

Quickly drying myself off, I wrapped myself up, once more, in a towel, before heading back to my room.

Once in it's safetly, I changed into loose clothing and sat on my bed. Falling back with a sigh onto my pillow...the dream still fresh in my mind...

This was going to be one...long...month...

* * *

**I Have Returned**!! :D  
I Am **SO SO SORRY** Guys!!  
I know it's been a few months since I lasted posted, but I was really busy because it was my graduting year, as well as the fact that I'm also taking physics in summer school...which I am **SO GLAD** is over this friday. I could dance! :D  
Anyways, I have been trying to finish this story so..**I DID**! :D  
I started it at 8 or 9pm and finished it at...looks at time 11:33pm :D  
Hahahahahaha  
So ya I'm sorry if it's slightly rushed, or if you find any spelling mistakes, or if it is horrible...which i hope it's not!! I would cry if it were, my inspiration hasn't been so easy lately...  
Anyway!

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:  
**

**Brylovesu253  
honeybelle92  
ph0shzl  
omgahitsbritt08  
LadyAlmondstar  
writerchick13**

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	7. Author's Note

**Hey!!**

**Chapter 7** shall be up real soon. I've been having a lot of things going on these past few days, and I also have to get some cleaning done. I'm not too sure how much longer it'll be, but it shouldn't be that long. Also this chapter is a little hard to get that roll going with, so I'll get it up as soon as I can. Thanks for all the great reviews so far!! They help my inspiration **A LOT** and always bring a smile to my face :D -- **my face! haha!  
**  
_**Much Love!**_

_MercuryAshlingPrincesss_


	8. His Tongue

**Her Fetish**

_Chapter 7  
_  
**_His Tongue_**

* * *

It was half way through the summer, and I was enjoying a beautiful day in Diagon Ally. The day was...perfect. The Ally was full of life. The sounds, the people, the smells, the sights, everything. Just perfect.

I was wandering from shop to shop, it's been a while since I was here last, so I wanted to see if there was anything new, or different. Shopping wasn't really needed, since I had already done all of that in a small muggle town the other day. But I did know that there was a new book that was schedualed to come out, but I didn't know when, so I started towards there for my next stop.

Stepping into the store, I inhailed deeply.

That _'book'_ smell entered my senses, it tickled my nose...

I could already feel my fingers tingling, and my whole body just..relax.

I almost knew this store inside and out, read almost every book since my first arrival in this magical city when I was a young girl, but yet I still looked through everything, just to make sure I didn't miss anything.

After an hour, and hearing that it would take another week until the book was in stock, I decided to head out and finish my walk. Maybe a nice stroll in the park before I headed home...that would be nice. For a moment I thought I felt eyes on me, but I shook it off as I headed towards the entrance to the shop. There was a figure heading into the store, at the same time that I was exiting. Through the scent of the books, I caught something else...

Cinnamon?

My step faltered.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw his soft, dazzling, natural golden white hair...

Oh no...

It's only halfway through the summer, and I thought that I was going to be fine for the rest of it! I rarely thought of him I am, _WAS_, doing fine! I hardly had any thoughts of him, until now that is...From what I saw, he wore a dark blue pair of jeans, a dark green dress shirt, and white shoes. His hair wasn't jelled back, and was just a little bit longer then when I last saw it.

I shook my head as I turned back to where it was that I was walking. _'I can't get him stuck in my head again.' _Though, he already was.

A while later, and some walking around to attempt to clear my mind, I walked by a tea shop. The smell of different herbs drifting to my nose. Then another smell caught my attention.

Cappacino.

My mouth started to water slightly, as I thought about that delicious flavour. But I wasn't in the mood for something hot...

_'But something cold would be **VERY** nice,'_ I thought with a slight smile. Coming to a corner, I pivoted on my heel and headed straight to the ice cream shop.

Walking inside, I noticed a slight line, which I joined right away. As the line shifted forward, my mouth started to water a little more each time. The taste already in my mouth as I thought about it soon resting on my lips and tounge. Three more people ahead of me, and then 2 scoops of cappacino on a waffel cone would be all mine.

I glanced over to a couple sitting together, spoon feeding eachother chocolate ice cream. I smiled slightly whenever they would playfully spill bits of it onto eachother chins and noses. Their laughter ringing around the inside of the shop. They didn't even seem to care about the scene they were causing, the attention from others that they were catching. They both seemed so content, so happy, so..in love..How I wished to be able to feel the same. How I longed to feel for that, bei n their situation, not have a care in the world at the attention or of people staring...I wanted to be that person that was obviously in such a close bonded relationship, that it would be others starring at me wishing it was my spot that they were in...

Shaking my head I stepped forward, I was next! One more step closer to that frozen goodness

The person behind me must have decided to leave, I saw him turning to leave through the corner of my eye. Someone moved closer behind me, and seemed to give a sigh, which sounded annoyed possibly? People need to be more patient I think. But for some reason, I got a bit of a weird feeling, almost like I was being watched. I shrugged it off. Starring intently at the sign on the cooler labeled Cappacino. Ah, so close. Ther person ahead of me was just paying for their ice cream. Once he turned to leave, I stepped up to the counter with a smile on my face to the woman on the other side.

"Can I please get a waffel cone with two scoops of cappacino ice cream?" I asked sweetly, seeing that there was only enough left in the bucket for two scoops.

_'My lucky day,'_ I thought.

The woman nodded with her own smile, and pointed her want into the bucket. I watched intently as the last two scoops exited the container. My tongue reaching out to lick my lips. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out enough money for the ice cream, and handed it in a trade to the woman, as she passed me the cool waffel cone. Thanking her, I went to turn on my heel. The cone lifted halfway to my lips, as I looked up.

Brown connected with grey.

_'Oh no,'_ went through my head as a slight heat crept into my cheeks.

He stood there, starring at me.

I glanced back down, and walked quickly out of the store, and straight down the road. A nice walk in the park would help me relax, and it would be a nice place to enjoy my cappacino. Smiling, I held the frozen goodness up to my lips, smelling its scent, before lapping my tounge out at it. It's cool texture on my tounge, awakening my tastebuds, the coolness oozing down my throat.

"OooOh," I moaned as a shiver slithered throughout my body.

Upon entering the park, I noticed that it was empty. No one else was here besides me. Surprising...but very nice. Alone, the sounds of the moving trees, and chirping birds - one of my most favourite things next to books. The sound of nature.

I lapped lazily at my ice cream, making sure nothing spilled onto my hands. I was so content, relaxed...

_Snap_

I froze, my body stiff slightly, I turned slowly around on the heel of my foot. About fifteen feet away He stood there. Confused, I just stared at him, and he stared right back. I don't know how long we stood like that, but all of a sudden the back of my hand got really cold. Jumping slightly, I glanced down. My ice cream had started to melt, a thin path of sticky, cool liquid was running a thin path over the back of my hand. So I lifted my hand to my lips, flicking my tounge slowly up my hand, then up over the cone. Licking my lips, and swalling the bit in my mouth, I continued to lick away at the layer of ice cream that was melting. Again I pulled back to lip my lips.

I glanced over at him from under my lashes, taken in the sight of his stiff body. His eyes seemed to be watching my mouth, his breathing, from here, looked to be heavy.

Then, I again lapped at the ice cream, wrapping my tounge around it before leading it, slowly, into my mouth. Sucking on a spot for a moment.

I looked again, and he was taking long strides towards me. They were long and quick, and within no time at all he was less then a foot away. I brought my head up to stare at him, my mouth open as if ready to speak, when suddenly his right arm lifted to weave his fingers through my hair, each little tug sending a swirl through my stomach. My eye remained open, starring right at his. His eyes seemed to be determined, strong, shocked, and...lustful? No, that was only my imagination.

He tugged my face closer to his, and in a low, raspy voice, he stated, "I've had enough of your little games."

Butterflys flew through my stomache, and the hair on the back of my neck prickled. I tilted my head slitghly to the side, my eyes felt huge, and my breathing was short and uneven.

I watched as he slowly lowered his head towards mine, as if wanting to see how I would react. All I did was stiffen my body, not sure what to do. and then his tongue was drifting over my parted lips, as if tasting me. Tasting the ice cream? His other hand came and rested on my hip, his fingers gripping me slightly as his teeth now nibbled on my bottom lip. I slowly moved my own tongue out to flick at his, and grew bolder as I heard him inhale deeply.

His hand drifted from my hip to my lower back, pulling me closer to his body. The kiss deepened. His tongue explored my mouth, and mine explored his tongue, feeling the velvet and silky textures as I ran my tongue over and around it.

I wanted to make a noise when he pulled away from me, I didn't want him to stop. Both of us were breathing heavily, our eyes holding onto each other.

Then, he smiled, and then quickly pecked my lips before reaching for my hand that was holding onto the ice cream cone. Which I was surprised was still in my hand, in one piece.

I watched as he lifted my hand towards his face, licking away the newly melted trail of liquid, before licking around the ocne itself. My eyes never breaking contact with his tongue as it lapped, flicked, and licked, around the mound of ice cream.

He then released me and stepped back, slowly licking his lips as he turned away from me.

I watched him walk away, he didn't even look back. He just kept on walking out of the park.

_"Did that just happen?"_ I thought as I watched him dissapear from my view.

Thoughts and images of what just happened raced through my mind. My stomache fluttered and a warm sensation started to build in my lower abdomen.

_"Wow..."  
_

* * *

Wow, I actually got this chapter up a lot faster then I thought I would have.  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes guys!!  
I can't locate wher emy dad put our word perfect disk lol and I don't want to have to send this to my dads computer to spell check. I know I'm lazy lol! But ya, I hope the chapter is good! :D  
And that I didn't do a bad job of it lol. If it seems to drag on I apologise.  
This chapter was actually the hardest to write until the park scene.  
Thanks for reading!!  
By the way, is anyone else occasionally fighting with the document (on ffnet, not computer)? Like trying to set everything up properly? Mines really messed up sometimes, and when I go to save it, everythign changes or something. It's weird lol!

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To:**

**LadyAlmondstar  
writerchick13  
jwoo**

_**Much Love!**_

MercuryAshlingPrincess


	9. Reminiscing

**Her Fetish**

_Chapter 8_

**_Reminiscing_**

* * *

Finally, a week left of the summer holidays, and then back to school for my final year. I knew exactly what I was going to do once that year was up, and had already began to prepare months ago. Though, the though of no longer seeing many of my friends scared me, as well as a bit of the unknown.

I sat up in the bed I had been laying in, and glanced around the gorgeous room. Though, it wasn't mine, I remembered with a smile. I glanced over at the empty spot beside me, thoughts of the trip I had to Diagon Ally a few weeks before came to my mind. Making me smile more, and slightly heat up in a blush. He entered my mind also, how open he was, and how he let his walls fall while we were alone. It was as if he were free from a heavy weight. Looking over towards his bedroom window, I spotted him standing there looking out into the night. A light pair of, black, pajama pants, was all he wore. And he looked so relaxed, so peacfull.

The thought of our first kiss came to mind, oh how I though of it. Each day I did, it was almost constanly playing over and over again in my mind. I remember all the feelings I had felt, confused, excited, scared, light headed, happy...I have liked him for so long...maybe even love? And it was he who started it, and it was soft, not rough, he didn't insult me afterwards, he didn't hurt me. It was...so nice...so romantic.

I to go find him, so I slipped my legs around to the side of the bed, clutchin the thin blanket around my exposed body. I tied it off like I normally would a towel, as I thought of through the empty house to find him. It was only he that lived here now. He told me that his mother had vanished without a trace, and I had already known that his father had been arrested. So now, it was all his. But I didn't see him for his money. I had actually gotten to know him quite well in this small amount of time, and I've been enjoying every minute of it.

The sheet rustled slightly as I wandered over to him. Wandering what it was that he was doing.

"Draco?" I called out quietly, but he remained quiet. Though I knew he was listening.

I wrapped one of my arms around one of his own when I got to him, and I glanced up at his face, which held a soft smile of his own. A moment later he glanced down at me, his eyes roaming over me, while mine roamed over him. His hair slightly tossled, his face relaxed, his eyes soft and caring.

"Hermione."

He said my name so sweetly, softly. He was such a different person now, and I knew I was falling in love with him more and more because of it. I didn't even care what our friends would say about us. Let them talk, I had nothing to hide.

I lifted my free arm and brushed my fingers through his soft hair, then down lightly to rest on his cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still using a quiet, soft, tone.

I watched as his smile deepend, though remained soft. He shifted his body so that he was standing before me, his hands placed lightly on my waist as his eyes found, and helf mine.

He started to lower his head, and I closed my eyes as he softly kissed my lips. I could never get enough of the feel of his lips on mine, so gentle, so perfect. So right.  
"Just...Reminiscing." He whispered.

I took a moment to think to myself, _'Just reminiscing...me too.'  
_

* * *

Ahahaha wow...I'm done, haha and I must say that this chapter isn't my fave, but hey, it's done :)

Thank you to **EVERYONE **who has read (even though you all didn't review) my story, and to those who have reviewed (without you guys I don't think this story would have been completed).

I may have a third story come out that combines **His Fetish** and **Her Fetish**, but I haven't yet decided what I want to do.

Take care, and I hope that you will check out my other stories :)

_**Much Love, Always and Forever**_

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


End file.
